


Walk in the Park

by Arisu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Comic, Corgis, Doujinshi, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu/pseuds/Arisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik likes to sit in the park bench pretending to read, but the truth is that he is watching that adorable dog walker and his corgis.</p><p>[This is a comic.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thursdaychild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdaychild/gifts).



> Dear Thursdaychild, I really hope you like this! I had so much fun working on this, so thank you for the most adorable prompt. <3 (I hope you don't mind I turned all the dogs into corgis. It just... happened.)

# Walk in the Park

  
  
  
  



End file.
